The Alpha father
by Agent Colt M1911
Summary: Mafia style alpha and omega Anthropomorphic version. There will be changes from the original. be adivesed, this is my first attempt. Let me know if I make mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I just love the movie so I thought of making a fic of Alpha and Omega in my own way. Here's the humanized version. I'll let you know I will make a few changes from the movie. I only own this story, and not the film, characters, and I certainly am not part of the mafia, Yakuza, or other criminal organization.

Chapter 1

New York, 1963

A group of gangs setting up their hot rod, so they can go on a cruise in New York. "Alright Boys," A young man said in the driver's seat, "It's time for cruise and taste the wind." "Humphrey, where did you even get this car?" asked the short man, "My dad got it for me after I got my license." Humphrey said, "Okay, get on. Lets burn some rubber." They all got in and holler as he turned the ignition. But the engine didn't start. "uh, guys we're not mo-" Just then the engine roared to life and speed through the streets.

Meanwhile

A blond teenage girl held a toy that resembled a pistol at the white haired girl, in result running from her. "This mob is mine." The white haired girl yelped and ran. "Kate! I'm not a mob, I'm your sister!" She took her gun and fired rubber bands at her. "Ha, gotcha Lily!" Kate laughed in triumph. "I shouldn't be playing like this!" Lily said as she continued run away. "You can't escape the greatest Don ever." as she bragged, then she crashed into a mail box. "Well I just did." Lily said in triumph over Kate's crash. She shook her head and continued chase after her.

Humphrey and the others were screaming in excitement while the car sped through the streets like a Delorean. (Back to the future) Mooch yelled in the back, "Oh my god, Were gonna die!" "Whoa, keep it straight, keep it straight!" Salty yelled also. Humphrey drove through the streets and dodged the on coming cars as they pass by, then he made a drift turn and everybody except Humphrey was thrown off, though Humphrey was unaware. "Wow that was great! We gonna be racing today guys." Just then the car hit a bump and it went spinning out of control. With Kate unaware she ran into the streets and saw the spinning car. She jumped over and landed into the car. They saw each other and time slow downed. Kate smiled at Humphrey and Humphrey smiled back. But, as time started to move forward again they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "Humphrey, what are you doing here?" She asked, "Trying out my new car, you?" Kate answers him, "I'm practicing to be a Don so we can have something to eat." "Oh good, cause I'm about to lose mine." Humphrey said, now in a brink to gag. "You are, ew." Kate said in disgust. "I'll try to swallow." and he did. The car came into a full stop when they crash into a pile of dirt. "Ooh, Kate are you alright?" Humphrey said in pain. "Yeah, I'm Okay." She answered. Just then a limo drove by. It was revealed that it was Winston, the current Don. "Kate, Its time to leave." He said, "and uh can I have a word with you Humphrey?" Kate got into the limo and Winston walked up to Humphrey. "Humphrey, I appreciate your friendship with Kate, but She's gonna be the Don of the Family soon. Your dedication for the family is great-full but Kate is an Italian descendant and your an American, the two can't uh... whats the word. Ahem* That is our code as mafia." Winston got into the limo and drove off. Just then the recently overboard companions of Humphrey caught up and tackled him. "Silly Americans." Kate said in the car. But the only thing Humphrey can do now was stare at the limousine drifting away.

4 years later

New York became a fine place to visit. That is, if you consider a mafia infested, war torn, alcohol banned state a fine place to visit. In the streets were filled now mostly by the Winston family who control the west New York, then there's the Tony family who control the east New York. Both have bitter rivalry with each other for years.

In this state, the way to make high profits were imports of alcohol. Alcohol became valuable as diamonds after the government banned the use and imports of alcohol. But, that's not all how you make profit in the streets. There were drag races, held by the "Omega boys". Their leader was a young driver named Humphrey Williams, a fun loving American who cannot refuse a good race. Micheal "Mooch" Johnson and Kevin "Shakey" Sussman, are the best mechanic of the team. Sullivan "Salty" Moore was the teams' manager, he took care of the bets on the races. The team was practically the undefeated drag race champions of New York. Humphrey's father knew Winston, he was a good friend to Winston, but he past away recently. Ever since then Humphrey pays Winston in his behalf. He paid respect for the Don but he cannot join the family because he's an American and you need to have Italian ancestry by blood. But he didn't care, all he did care was to have fun.

Humphrey was getting ready for his next race, a 200 meter dash to the finish. The team checked on the "Logger" (rim shot* XD). "Gas?" "Check." "Oil?" "Check." "Barf bags?" "Plenty." Just then the announcer spoke. "Racers, start your engines!" The two roared their engines. Salty walked up to Humphrey, "Good luck buddy, but you should win this one we got a $200 bet on you." He said. "Good to know." Humphrey was now ready to incinerate rubber. The signal light blinked red, then flashed into green and both car dashed instantly away. It was close but Humphrey came in first. Unfortunately they didn't install brakes. As a result, the car kept on going and crashed into a pile of tires. Everybody ran up to the car and to see the dazed man. "Guys, we really need to work on the brakes."

The team were putting away their gear when they notice a familiar blond woman making a deal across the street. "Hey look whose back on the streets." Humphrey said. "Forget it, she's the family's under boss, Americans like you can't uh you know, hang out with each other." Shakey said, then Humphrey protested and blushed. "Look, were just friends, okay." "You might as well set your eyes on them, Reva and Janet, the hippies." As Shakey pointed to the two girls, who were smoking in the van. "Okay." Humphrey said, very uncomfortably. Then he focused his eyes back to Kate, who was making a deal with the local factory. "Looks like we get to have our food on our plates boys." Just then Mooch pointed at something, "Hey, look over there." They look to the left and see gang members with Tommy guns in a car. "Tony gang members." Humphrey said, then Kate also noticed the gang driving towards them. "Candu, Hutch we've got company!" Just then the two men fired at the three in a drive-by. The three took cover and fired back at the car. They manged to get away but then at full speed the car drove by again but in a hurry. Then Kate realize why, the NYPD. The Winston gang got away, but not the Tony gang. "We'll settle this later." She said to her self, then she pulled out her pistol and aimed for the rear tire of the police car. She fired and hit on target and the car crashed, they left the scene with the Tony gang members.

What is your guys problems! You Baboo(Idiot) gangs." yelled Candu, "That was our deal, You guys can't attack on our turf!" "Candu, enough!" Kate ordered. "You better listen to her, western gavone.(Low class slob)" insulted one of the gang member. "Alright, that's it!" Candu yelled, pulling out his stiletto knife. Then they have a knife fight. "Hey, That's enough. Break it up!" Kate yelled but no avail. Then there was a horn. Every body looked at who honked the horn and it was the Omega Boys. "Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Kate, how are you doing its been what, 4 years?" he replied, but the fight still continued. "Hey Mooch, if you would do the honor?" "On it Humphrey." Mooch said, going through the trunk. He then pulled out a grenade. "Humphrey! What are yo-" Kate tried to stop him but Humphrey interrupted. "Just watch and wear these." He gave her a sunglasses and a pair of ear plugs. Then Mooch threw the grenade and Kate close her eyes. She heard a bang but no one died. "Flash bangs, won't kill anyone but they sure as heck will hurt your senses." Humphrey explained. "Where did you even get these?" Kate asked. "We got these at the black market, they were on sale." Then Humphrey walked up to the gang members. "Hey guys, come on, your making us look bad." he said, "Look, even the workers are laughing at us." As he point to the factory where the employees were laughing their butts off. Then the Don arrived, "Winston gang, get back to the compound." he said firmly, "The two of you, go back to your boss. And you boys, good job." He complimented the boys and left. "Great, my first deal and I blew it." Kate said in disappointment. "Kate, don't punch yourself, we've got your back." He said, trying to comfort his under boss. "We'll win a couple more races and cover your salary." "Tell that to a $5000 salary." She said, leaving the men behind. "Smooth move man." Salty said. "Lets just go home guys." Humphrey said, they got on the car and drove back to their homes.

A/N I think I made historical mistakes some where. Anyways, tell me what you think, If I make a mistake please explain what I have done. Thank you for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i have noticed my grammar problems and I apologies. Even though English is my primary language I admit I suck. My mouth is better with Japanese. Anyways, continuing the movie. No Mooch! Don't touch tha-

Technical difficulty

JK here it is

Chapter 2

The limousine drove into a mansion. Kate and Winston got out and greeted by Eve. She smiled hoping if they had a good day, but that smile instantly disappear just by looking at Kate. "Tony's gang members ruined Kate's first deal." Just then, Eve became angry as a wolf. "Luckily, the Omega boys were there to prevent a war." Eve sighed in relief. They all sat at the dinner table. Lily was playing with her food and Kate was depressed. "Lily, please stop plying with your food, and Kate sit up straight young lady." They both listened to their mother, just so they don't get on her bad side. Just then there was a door bell, Winston opened the door and was greeted by Hutch and Can-do. "Candu was ambushed by Tony's thugs." Candu was shot in the leg. "Quickly, bring him into the infirmary and honey," She looked at Winston. "who ever did this, lets give him a nice rat smile for him, rip his tail, shove that down his throat, and let him sleep with the fishes." She said but in a sweet voice. (Honestly, she even scares the author. 0_0) "Sir?" Hutch spoke, "Are we to let the Tony family to continue ambush us on our-" Winston interrupted him, "Put my capos on full alert." "One step ahead sir. They are protecting your racket as we speak." Hutch said. "Good job." Winston walked off with Hutch and Kate took a little stroll in the streets.

Kate then came across a bar where the Omega boys were drinking. As always Humphrey was making jokes, "So hey, there was this guy I met once and he had this most greatest car I've ever seen. An Ascot Bailey S200, the finest and expensive car in New York." Humphrey said, "He told me it was just imported for him, and... wait for it, the car left on its own and end up in a trash compactor. I tell ya the best ride was the last ride." Everybody laughed at that and lost their drinks. "Well, more for me." As Kate was watching Humphrey, she laughed a little. Then left.

Meanwhile

Winston was at a pay-phone and made a phone call. "Hello?" "Tony, how bout a couple of drinks on me, for old time sakes?" "Yes Winston, I would like that." "Meet me at canyon bar." "Where we always meet?" Tony asked, "Yes." then the phone ended.

Moments later the two Dons met at the bar. "Tony, your looking good." He sat down and there was a bone snapping sounds. "Ow, theres this piece of bone that keeps bothering me, I think my back is made from wood. Drives me nuts." "Yeah, your a pretty crazy Don Tony." Winston said as he took a shot of whiskey. "Like that dive-by your gang pulled off." "You know the security is tight there, the police are preventing our incomes." Tony said. Then Kate came across the two Dons and eavesdrop their conversation. "You were the one who made the speech to unite our families together when your daughter, Kate and my son, Garth marry." This shocked Kate and she continued to listen. "Garth has his oath, what about Kate?" Tony said. "Don't worry," Winston said, "she knows her responsibility as the mafia." "Good, then she can meet him at the club tonight." Tony said in pleased. "Just remember this Winston, if we don't get our incomes, there will be a war." He said in a menacing tone. The two walked out of the bar, went their separate ways, but Winston was confronted by Kate, who was standing out side of the bar they were in. "Kate!" he stutters for words but nothing came out. "Its okay dad, its for the family." She said sadly, then the two walked back to the compound.

meanwhile

The two grease balls were working on the car, covered in oil. The manager was counting the money they won at their race. Then Humphrey drove and surprised at what he saw. "Guys, what are you doing we need to get ready for the dance tonight." he said, but did't get their attention. "Guys, girls." Then they suddenly burst out of the room and there was a lot of noise coming from there, water running, cloths rustling. Then they came out completely differently. They were wearing tuxedos, cologne, and surprisingly deodorant. "um, you guys seem... cool." Humphrey said although he wasn't sure if they were cool. "Let me arrange your uh dates for your arrival and meet me there." Humphrey got into his car and drove off.

Kate got out of her room in a dress, with a beautiful rose corsage. "Kate you look wonderful for tonight." Eve said, then she pulled out a thin wire. "If Garth does anything to you, wrap this around his neck, pull it tightly till his body becomes limp." She said, again in a sweet voice. Kate only stood there disturbed in her mother's advice. (How could Winston marry this psychopath, that remains a mystery to me. shudder*) "ahem* um if my little girl doesn't wanna do this, if she's not ready-" "Don't worry dad," Kate interrupted, "I'm ready." She said in confidence, then she called out Lily "Common Lily." "oh, I'm coming." She replied.

In the mafia, everything is about taking control, but that does not mean they will always fight for it. When it comes to women, they win a women's heart at the Moonlight Howl Nightclub. Where all the Mafia members get entertainments and dates anywhere. The popular way to win a girls's heart is to perform; Jazz, rock, country, or vocals. Mooch, Shakey, and Salty were there trying to impress some girls, but no luck. The three were already turned down by dozens of girls. Just recently, Shakey was slapped by one when he got close to her. Humphrey came along and tried to comfort the three. "Hey cheer up," He said, "I'm sure there's gonna be a girl for you. I mean who wouldn't want a rich manager or a handsome mechanic as a boyfriend. I'd say they wasted their chances." "So can you do better?" Shakey asked. "Please, when the next girl drive-by, she's mine." Humphrey said in confidence, but when the next car came in, it was Kate's car. When Kate stepped out of the car, all Humphrey was able to say was "wow." Humphrey then said, "Guys, if you'll excuse me." He was about to leave but he was stopped by his friends. "Humphrey, you know the family code. Italians and Americans can't you know... go out together." Salty said, "We can work with them," Mooch said, then Salty added, "But not uh... go out." "Guys I was only kidding." Humphrey said, but deep inside he felt sorrow. The fact that he wasn't able to ask her out. "Cheer up buddy, you still got us." Shakey said, "Yeah, friends for life." added mooch. "Come on, lets go get a drink." Salty suggested and the four walked into the bar.

"So Kate, do you know who Garth is?" Lily asked, "I don't know, I never met the guy. But I'm sure he's..." Kate and Lily gasped at the site of a handsome man who was standing by the door. "Oh my god, now I've seen everything." Kate said to her self. "Hey Kate, glad you could make it." Garth walked up to her and grabbed her by her hands. "Shall I take this lovely lady to the dance floor?" Garth asked with the most seductive voice there is, and Kate answers him, "Yes." And the two walked into the dance-floor. "So tell me something?" Kate asked, "What does Garth like to do?" "Well I practice hunting, weight lift, make deals, that type of stuff." Garth explained, "But what I'm really into is this." He said as he grabbed a trumpet. He blew into it and- (warning the author is replaced for medical purpose. A/N Oh god my ears!) came out the most deafening sound in the state. Just then everybody stopped what they were doing and the music operator (- the bird) had a heart attack. "Uh that was great but I need a little drink. I'll be right back." Kate said nervously. "Okay, I'll just keep the place entertained then." Garth said, playing the trumpet again. Now Kate ran faster than she normally was now, out of the nightclub and to the bar.

A/N I know there a few scenes cut out, but hey I think it went well. If I make mistakes please notify Gunned111 after he is released from the hospital. *In the distance "It wasn't my fault!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I was wondering how long the alcohol prohibition lasted. thank you justnick for clarifying. Although this is the only way I can think of for the mafia for the things they've done, so i'm gonna keep it that way. Just imagine this in a whole different universe of mafia. BTW there are references and if you can figure it out, you win...a life. :D

Chapter 3

Humphrey was sitting on the stool, already drinking his third shot. He was depressed over the fact that, the girl he loves is right in front of him, yet she's so far from him. Then like sheer coincidence, Kate dashed into the bar. She sat down 2 seats away from him, but does not notice him. "Gin please." she said to the bartender. To Humphrey, maybe this was a chance by god. He got closer to her. When the bartender got her the gin, she drank it instantly and she turned around to see Humphrey there. "Hey Kate." He said, but in surprise she spit the alcohol in her mouth all over him. "Kate, your suppose to swallow the drink as you put it in your mouth." His statement aggravated his under boss. "Humphrey, what are you doing her?" She asked furiously. "What? I always come here for a drink." He said, then he sat next to her. "Hey James, another shot of whiskey please." he asked the bartender. "You got it Humphrey." the bartender replied and poured another glass of whiskey. "So, why are you here?" Humphrey asked, "Normally, people would spend their time in there for at least ten minutes." Kate didn't want him to know that her soon-to-be-fiancée was a tone-deaf. "I left because um I was uh I-I" "Your partner sucks, doesn't he?" Humphrey interrupted her, then to cover it up, she laughed at his statement. "No, he does not suck, in fact Humphrey, his name is Garth Clamente, he is the son of Don Tony, and uh he's..." Humphrey finished her sentance for her, "Strong." "Yes and he's um." "Proud." Humphrey kept doing this for a while. "Um he's also a um." "A Don's Don." he finished for her. "Yes, a Don's Don." Humphrey winked at her. Then she realized that Humphrey just tricked her into confessing. "Humphrey, I sould give you a rat face for that!" Just then a man crashed into the door. "Alright, Who goes by the name of Kate and Humphrey!" He yelled, he seemed to be black. Then a chinese man walked in, "Carter, did you really had to kick the door?" he asked. "Why not Lee? Every police officer in the movies does it." he said. "um excuse me officer? What do you want with us?" Humphrey asked. "We are putting you two for the charge of racketeering violation and illegal drag race." "whoa, okay i admit the drag race but Kate has nothing to do with this. She-" Then Humphrey was pistol whipped by the black detective. "Carter, would you stop pistol whipping!" "I ain't taking no chance with this fool, man." "Well you can do that, WHEN their attacking." Just then Kate pulled out a stilleto knife and tried to attack the officer. Then the chinese officer subdued her instantly into a chokehold and knocked her out. "See Carter? much more easier." The two were brought into the truck and drove off to an unknown destination.

meanwhile

Back in the nightclub. Garth's uh entertainment sent everybody to the infirmary for hearing loss. Leaving this Capo alone. He looked around to see if Kate was back, But she never did. "Kate? Kate?" He shrugged it of and continue to blow his trumpet and sent the rest to the infirmary.

Meanwhile again

Kate woke up to find her self trapped in a truck, "Huh, where am I?" She asked her self, then she saw Humphrey unconscious, "Humphrey? Humphrey! wake up!" "Ooh my head," he said in pain, "Its either my hangover or its that pistol whip." "Where do you think they'll take us?" Kate asked. "I don't know, but where ever their taking us there better be an ice pack." Humphrey commented. Just then the truck hit something, the shock opened the doors and the two fell out. Kate managed with only a scratch, but she fell on Humphrey. Humphrey hit much harder then Kate. "Kate," he said in pain, "Now, I really need a ice pack." Kate pulled out a piece of wire and picked her locks, then she walked up to Humphrey and picked his lock.

They find out to see that they were not in New York anymore. "Where are we?" Humphrey asked, "I don't know but... Duck!" She yelled, but before he could realize he took a golf ball in the head. "I see pretty angels." (Poor Humphrey, Who thought of this idea :( *Cast looking at author* Oh right.-_-) "Come on, maybe we can asked them a question." "Yeah, and if we can't we'll kill'em." Humphrey said. And the two walked up to the golf course. They find out that a Frenchman and an English were playing golf. "I'd say, that was an splendid shot Marcel." Said the English. "Merci Paddy, for the complement." Then the audience gasped and ran for their lives, and so did Paddy. "Paddy? Where did everybody go?" He turned around to see the two standing behind him. "Aah, you are two mobsters I presume. But I am not afraid of no mobsters, no I adore them." "Good, cause we have a question for you." Humphrey said. "Fine fine, Quick look over there!" Marcel cried, the two looked where the French point at, but he smacked the club on to Humphrey's head and made a run for it. "Ow, why does my head has to get hurt." Humphrey said, then Marcel got in is golf kart and tried to drive off. "Don't let him drive off!" Kate yelled. Humphrey grabbed on to the kart as it drove off. "So, you want to go against the French Resistance?" "Thats French-American, sir." Paddy corrected him. They drove through many obstacles around the course, sand box, tree stumps, everything to try to get rid of the mob. Then Humphrey got in to the kart and tried to take over the wheel. Then they both scream to see that they were heading for a pile of mud. When they crashed Marcel spoke, "You had question for me?" "Yes," Kate said, "where are we?"

"Ohio!" Kate exclaimed, "Oh-what?" "What are we doing in Ohio!" "Ohio, best place for their uh correctional facility." Marcel explained. "You two were probably sent here for um, racketeering violations." "So what is the relationship with you two?" Paddy asked. "Paddy! Don't be rude. So are you two an Item?" Marcel asked. "Well-" "No!" Kate said, interrupting Humphrey. "Look I need to get back to New York now or there will be trouble between the families." Kate said, "Alright alright, just don't freak out." "I'm not freaking out, I just need to follow my responsibility for Winston! Can you get us to New York?" "And why would I- wait did you say Winston?" Marcel asked in surprise. "Yes, you know him?" Kate ask, "Why yes, I owe Winston a few favors for him. What is Winston's friend is my friends." Marcel said. "So you'll help us then?" Humphrey asked. "Wait just a moment, let me think of a idea for you two. Aah and I do, now would you please follow me." The two complied a followed the Frenchman.

Meanwhile back in New York

"Where is she Winston!" Tony yelled. "I should ask the same to you. She seemed to have disappeared after she met Garth." Winston demanded. "You know that's not my style!" Tony protested. "My Capo, Candu here seem to know your style." Winston said, ready to draw on the Don. Then Eve stepped in, "I just want to say that, if any of you hurt my daughter, I will personally rip your eyes out, shove them down your throat, then slit your throat with my stiletto here, so you can see it from the inside!" This time, no sweet voice from Eve. (Now she REALLY scares me! T^T) Lily spoke, "Um, mom?" Back to her sweet voice, "Not now dear, mommy is in her rage." "Well if its okay with you guys, can I show Garth around New York since Kate stood up." Garth then protested, "I wouldn't say "stood up"." "Garth!" Eve yelled, Quickly changing his mind. "Sounds good to me." As he walked by to Eve she pulled out her stiletto and Garth ran quickly after Lily. "I'll give you two days for her return, but after that, its war." Tony concluded and the two mafia left the scene.

A/N whoa took me longer than I thought, Sorry to keep you waiting. So anyone figured out who were the officers? Anyone anyone? Okay on wards to the 4th chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The garage door opened, revealing hundreds of sports cars. "I will give you one of my collections," Marcel said, "for your return to New York." "No way you can't be serious!" Humphrey exclaimed, "These are all Sports cars, on top of that, their the luxury cars in America!" "Humphrey, you know some of the cars?" Kate asked. "Know them? I studied them all my life! That one, a Chevrolet corvette, over there a Ford Chrestliner, and over there..." Humphrey kept naming the car manufactures while Kate was talking to Marcel. "So its okay for us to drive one of your cars to New York?" she said, "Certainly, anything for the daughter of Winston." Marcel hugged her and gave her a french kiss. Kate stared at the man in confusion, "Its a french thing, you'll get used to it." Paddy said. "I will give you this one." Marcel pointing to a car. "A Ford Mustang, Oh Marcel where did you get that kind of car!" Humphrey said, still overwhelmed with the sight of the sports cars. "Uh Humphrey we should go now." Kate said, grabbing the car loving idiot. "Au revoir, we'll be in touch." Marcel said. "Take care, do give Winston our regards." Paddy said. Then the two got in the car, or actually Kate dragged Humphrey in the car. "Kate you know how to drive?" Humphrey asked. "No, I never driven one." She answered. "Here move." Humphrey said, trying to get to the driver seat. "Ow hey, Humphrey!" In the car their struggling to switch seats, but from the outside uh you get the picture. "Ooh, they haven't left yet, and they already make little them." Marcel said, unaware whats going on. "I'd say, they must be eager." said Paddy. Then the two finally switched seats and Humphrey turned on the car and drove off. "What ever happens in the car never happened, got it!" Kate said. All Humphrey did was nod.

Meanwhile

Lily and Garth was taking a stroll around the park. "So why do you call this place corpse garden?" Garth asked. "Because this is where daddy bury his rivals." She answered. Then Garth's eyes grew small. "Hey I was just kidding." She said. In relief, Garth spoke, "Oh I get it, your some comedian." He complimented her. "Can you show me more?" She start thinking what to do, then she came up one. "What am I?" she said, starting to wave her arms upwards. "Um you got me." "Its a turtle that fell and can't get up." She said. "Now what am I." She said, this time she fell to the ground dead. "Its turtle road kill." Garth can't do anything but laugh. "What else can you do." "I only do turtles." Lily said. "Well its my turn, wanna see what I can do?" "Would my mother approve?" She asked. "Of course." "Okay then." She said, following Garth. And right their, a new feeling emerged.

Back at the Winston compound, Winston sat in his desk, hoping to find Kate before tomorrow night. One his men returns. "This is what all we found at the scene." he said, handing Winston the corsage Kate wore at the nightclub. "I just hope that she's Okay." Winston said.

Meanwhile in Ohio

The two have been driving for a while now. Kate woke up to find that Humphrey pulled over to a gas stop. "Why did we stop?" she asked. "We're low on fuel and I need to use the W.C." He said. "Well make it quick. I don;t want to stay here." Humphrey walked into the store and walked up to the counter. "Hey can I get $5 on pump #2 and do you also have a bathroom." "Yes sir and would you li- Hey!" the clerk yelled, "Your Humphrey Williams, I Lost $10,000 because of you!" he said pulling out a shotgun under the counter. "Whoa hey, that wasn't my fault. You were just unlucky, that's all." He kept pointing the gun at Humphrey's face. "Any last word, you bastard." Just then Humphrey urinated his pants. All he could do now was laugh nervously. "Hey, whats that!" Humphrey yelled, then when the clerk looked away, Humphrey tried to grab the gun away from him. Kate heard commotions in the store so she checked it out. When she got inside, she saw Humphrey trying to grab the gun. "Humphrey, what are you doing, and why is your pants wet?" She said. "Don't worry Kate, Everything is under control here!" Just then, the weapon fired, penetrated the glass, and hit the car, igniting it to flames. "NOOOooo!" he screamed. To Humphrey's horror, the clerk tried to use this opportunity to get revenge, but Kate knock him out. "Under control huh." She said leaving the store. Soon after Humphrey chased after her. Then it starts to rain.

"Okay, I made a little mistake. I'd say we find a motel to stay and-" "I'm going home." Kate said, coldly. "Oh great, your going home... and its raining." Humphrey looked away for moment to see that Kate left without him. "That's not a very good idea, Kate." he said trying to catch up with her. Kate was walking down an alley, then she was confronted by ruffians. "Hey whats this girly doing here." one of them said. "Leave me alone." She said trying to get away. "Aww, where do you think your going?" another said, stopping her. "Stay back!" Kate tried to defend her self with her knife but was quickly prevented by the other ruffian. "Look what we have here." he said, "Whats a little girl doing with a blade like this?" "Let me go!" Kate struggled but no avail. Then she heard Humphrey. "Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled. "Hey, look at the tough guy, thinks he can stop us." one of them said, "So tough guy, what are you gonna do about?" "First off, let her go, she doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, second, I'm planning to teach you a lesson you won't forget." Humphrey said, "Ooh, I'm so scared, I'm gonna release the girl right now." the ruffian said, letting go Kate. She ran up to him and tried to stop him. "Humphrey, what are you doing? We should get out of here." "You go, I'll take care of this." He said, walking past her. Kate for cover, so she couldn't see the ordeal. All she heard was screams and punch landing. Then she heard a shot fired. She ran back into the alleyway to find a body laying on the floor. "Oh god, Humphrey!" She ran up to the body and could only cry for him. "I'm so sorry you got shot, I shouldn't have let you fight them." "Actually, I feel fine, last time I checked." She was startled by Humphrey when she realized she was crying for the wrong guy. "Humphrey, I thought you got shot?" "No I didn't, in fact It's the other way around. Come on, lets get out of the rain." Humphrey said. The two started to look for a place to stay for the night. Then Kate spoke, "So Humphrey, how were you able to fight them?" She asked. "What? You think I was gonna spend all day racing for the past 4 years? I've spent my time practicing." he said, "though I taught my self, most of the time." "Who was your teacher?" Kate asked. "You knew him, he was there when I was born, and he was a friend to Winston." He said, sadly. "You mean your father?" She said. "Yeah." Humphrey relied, "I got everything I know from him. Just that its hard to except he's gone." "I'm sorry for your loss, and... thanks for saving me back there." She said. "No problem." Humphrey replied, then he saw a motel. "Come on, stay there." he said. The two ran to the motel and stayed there for the night.

Meanwhile

Back at the compound, the problem with Kate's disappearance have escalated. The Tony family have already declared a war against Winston for territory. Hutch, his right hand man, burst in to Winston's office with news. "Sir, Tony have already waged a war against us, and there is still no sign of Kate." Winston stood at his spot looking out of the window. "...Assemble the men, we must protect our territory at all cost." The Don made his orders, and with no questions, Hutch left. There is no turning back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N My computer is back online and hopes it stays that way. Anyways please give me your thoughts and point out my mistakes.

Chapter 5

Humphrey and Kate were sleeping in their motel room. He woke up to find Kate an inch close to his face. Then there was a knock on the door. She woke up and find Humphrey that much closer to her face. Surprised she pushed him out of the way and walked up to the door. When she opened she found two familiar faces, Paddy and Marcel. "I'd say, we may have caught them in a bad time." Paddy said. "No, I'd say we caught them in quite a good time." Marcel commented. "What are you guys doing her?" Kate asked. "No, the question is: what are you doing here? I have given you the finest car in the country to take you back to New York and I still see you two in Ohio? What has happened?" Humphrey came in to fill in the blanks, "A long story, See I met my old associate, who lost a bet over my race, then he tried to kill me, we fought over the gun and blew up the car." "You what!" Marcel screamed. "You blew up my $10,000 sports car gift!" then he fainted. "Yeah, I was afraid of that." Humphrey said. "Look there has to be another way to get back to New York." Kate said, hoping there was a way. "Another way? What do I look like, a travel agent? I think not." Marcel said. "Oh come on, a great sportsman like you should always have a way to win the game." Humphrey said, changing Marcel's thought. "Well, there is the express." "Actually sir there is, it's called the American Express." Marcel interrupted, "Paddy please, it is called the American Express, and it should take you to New York straight on." "Great, where do we board?" Kate asked. "It is over at Mountain Ave." Marcel pointed out. "Thanks for pointing out for us Marcel." Kate said. "Anytime." Then the two left for the station.

Mean while

Garth stared at the ten cans from a distance of 10 yards with his to pistol in his holster. Then he pulled out his two pistols and fired one can into the air and fired 8 more but the others were untouched. "I think you missed." Lily said. Then Garth shot the can back into the air and landed into Lily's hands. She then saw 10 holes on the can. Surprised, Lily exclaimed. "You actually shot all these in the air! You're amazing!" "Well I practice with my weapon every day, now you try." Garth said, handing her his pistol. "Oh I'm not much of a shooter." She said, tried to hide herself. "Come on you'll do fine. Just do what I do." Garth said.

Then the two point their weapons at the can fired their pistol. But Lily couldn't handle the recoil and fell behind. Garth chased after to find her stuck in a trash can, looking like a turtle. "A turtle, right?" Garth said. Then she crawled into the can in embarrassment. "I told you, I don't shoot." Garth felt bad, he removed the trash can and then he made his move. "Maybe this will help." He said, he moved her hair out of the way, revealing her purple eyes. And all Garth could say was, "Wow. Your eyes are beautiful." She then blushed but tried to hide it from him. "Come on, let's try again." He said, handing her a pistol. The two then practiced on their pistol together.

Meanwhile

Kate and Humphrey were walking by the park, looking over the landscape. "Sure is pretty out in the park." Humphrey said, admiring the sight as the sun shined. "Come on I'll race you to the other side." Kate said running. "You're on." Humphrey complied and raced with her.

Kate ran as fast as she could to beat Humphrey. "Give it up, you'll never beat me." She said, but she turned back to see that Humphrey wasn't with her. She looked around for him but nowhere to be seen. Then out of nowhere Humphrey came from the tree and scared her. "Hey, what took you so long?" Humphrey said in triumph. Then Kate yanked on Humphrey and fell. "Ow, a simple "I will beat you next time" would have sufficed." He said, rubbing his head. Kate then started to laugh. "We'll look who's having fun." He said, noticing her smile. Kate tried to hide it, and went on for the train station. "Hey wait up!" Just then he felt something grab him by the leg. He saw a kid garbing on him. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked. "No, I'm from New York." Humphrey said. "You're weird." The kid said. "Oh am I now?" Then the two starts to play with each other. Kate looked back to see Humphrey playing with the child. The child then tripped and started to cry. "Oh don't cry." Just then Humphrey heard a click behind him. He turned around to see a man with a shotgun. "You dare to make my son cry!" he yelled, the man wore a jacket with "the bear gang" written on the back. "Uh Kate a little help!" He yelled, and then he started to run for his life while the biker fired his weapon.

Kate heard the shot and went back for Humphrey but crashed into him. "What is wrong with you?" Kate asked, "That!" Humphrey pointed out the biker that was recently chasing him. "Don't worry we can handle him." Kate said pulling out her pistol. "We can?" Humphrey said, taking out his tonfa out his jacket. (He got to have some defense doesn't he?) Just then two more men armed with submachine guns arrived. "Okay, were in trouble." Kate said, now in fear. "Um, can we just talk about this?" Humphrey tried to convince one of them but no avail. All he received was a smack to the head. "Again, with the head. And it just healed." Humphrey said. Then Kate fired her pistol to distract the gang. But one of them gun butted her in the head. The two tried to finish the job but Humphrey used his tonfa to knock out of them. The other two fired their weapons and Humphrey grabbed Kate and made a run for it. The recently knocked out gang got back to his feet and chased after them. One of them caught up to Humphrey and threw him to the window. He hit his head knocked him out, the biker thought he was dead and continued to chase after Kate. Humphrey regained his conscience and finds that he was thrown in the Bike shop.

Meanwhile in the train

Marcel and Paddy were waiting in their room for the two to show up. "Where are those two?" Marcel asked himself. "Why must they make this very difficult?" "I believe the term is "High maintenance couple" sir." Paddy said.

Kate was running for her life, dodging gunfire. Then Humphrey drove by on a motorcycle. "Kate, grab on!" Humphrey said, sticking out his arm. "Come on, trust me." Kate trusts him and grab on to him and got on the bike. "Told you can trust me." Humphrey said, with a smirk on his face. "Kate, when I tell you leans to the direction." Humphrey said. As they came to the curb Humphrey yelled back. "Lean right!" Kate did as she was told and leaned right. Then there was a left curb. "Lean left!" And the two worked together drive the bike. Just then the same biker gang that was chasing them returned. "Got you now you… oh crap." Humphrey and Kate couldn't understand what he meant by that. "Why you say that?" Humphrey asked, "That!" The biker yelled pointing out it was a train cross and there was the train. "That's our train!" Kate yelled. Humphrey saw a carrier truck about to load the car. "Hold on!" Humphrey yelled and slammed the accelerator to full throttle and made his course. "Humphrey what are you doing!" Kate said, feeling worried about what Humphrey was going to do. Humphrey hit the ramp and he yelled, "Jump!" the two jumped and landed on top if the train, while the bikers crashed into the crossing sign.

Inside the coach, Marcel was complaining over the absence of the two. "Unbelievable, they have missed the train." Marcel said, and then the two burst into their rooms. "So, what have we missed?" Humphrey asked the two, still couldn't couldn't deny the fact that they were suddenly aboard the train. "Uh, your rooms are next door." Marcel said, pointing out their rooms. "Thanks." Humphrey concluded and went for their rooms. "How they manage to get on ze train?" Marcel asked. "I certainly do not know." Paddy said. Now all they have to do now was to enjoy the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Yeah I forgot to mention this. Lily is not Italian, She was born here and was adopted by winston. Making her American. I need her to be American in order to fit this story with the movie... so yeah, she can't be a mafia.

Chapter 6

Back in New York

In the nightclub, Garth still attempted to play his instrument but still as bad as ever. He already incapacitated 5 more musicians to the hospital. (Including the author, I'm his replacement for the moment) "I know, it's not very good is it?" Garth said, in embarrassment. Lily only tried to comfort him about his performance.

Meanwhile on the American express

Humphrey and Kate was having a conversation about their resent adventures. "That was so awesome, you with the pistol." Humphrey said. "And you with the little boy, that was so cute!" Kate said, holding her stomach from laughter. "But then you with the bike." "Oh the look on your face was so priceless! I should have brought a camera." Humphrey said, "You know, we make a pretty good team, Kate and Humphrey: world adventurers! What do you think?" "I think your crazy." Kate said taking it as a joke. "You think I- oh No, I'm telling you, we're on to something here. Hey stick with me and we'll go to places." Humphrey said. "Well I'll keep that in mind." Kate said. "Well I better get back to my room, I'm tired from today." Humphrey said, walking out of the room. "Okay, good night." Kate said, waving at him. 'at least she's okay' Humphrey thought, closing the door.

Back to the nightclub

More musicians and technicians were hospitalized because of Garth's trumpet performance. "Okay," Lily said, "Take a deep breath and play from here." she pointed at his heart. "And I'll join in." She picked up her flute. Garth did as he was told, he took a deep breath and blew in the trumpet, everybody else cover their ears but then a miracle. Garth was actually playing in harmony. Then Lily joined in with her flute. The dance floor was now filled with a soothing and comforting music. Everybody cheered for the duet and dance with it.

Back again to the train

Kate heard music in her room. She didn't know where it came from. She walked out of her room and look to Paddy and Marcel's room. But neither room contained the music she was hearing. She then turned to Humphrey's room. She slightly opened his door to see him playing a harmonica. The sound of his instrument sooth her heart like it was the best medicine in the world. "Humphrey?" Kate spoke startling him. "Uh Kate, what are you doing up?" He said, nervously. "I woke to hear this beautiful music. Was it you?" She asked. "Yeah, I used to practice with my dad before he past away." He explains, "He taught me everything I know. And when I play this harmonica, I feel like he's still playing his harmonica with me. This has been like my lucky charm ever since." "That's some story." Kate said. "I just wish that he was still here with me." Humphrey then showed a small tear from his eye. "hey don't you show me those tears." Kate said, "It doesn't suit you." Humphrey wiped his tear from his eyes and spoke, "I know, but I just can't help it. He was my only family, and he's gone." "Well he maybe gone Humphrey, but he'll always be with you, no matter what." Kate said, then she walked out of his room.

In the nightclub

Because Garth was able to play his instrument properly, everybody was dancing to it. Just then he heard a tire skid on the road. He ran out to the window to see Tony's car and other of his gang were there. "Oh no, you got to go." Garth said to Lily. "But no one has to know." Lily retorted. "Please. Go. Now." he said, then Lily noticed the gang members leaving from their cars. She spoke nothing else and ran from back to the Winston compound. Tony walked in to find Garth. "Were you playing with an American?" he spoke. "I was ju-" Garth was interrupted by hi father, "Get with the others. Were taking this city and our incomes." Tony spoke coldly. Lily then ran into her father's car that was leaving. "Lily, whats wrong!" Winston said. "Its the Tony gang, their at the Moonlight nightclub." Lily explained to her father. Then the Winston gang drove their cars down the street to confront Tony and his men.

Back in the train

Humphrey was sleeping in his bed when he heard a knock. He woke up and opened the door only to be confronted by Marcel and Paddy. "Bonjour, my mafia friend." Marcel said. "I don't know when you guys wake up at France and England but in America we still sleep at this time. Now what do you want?" he said, still sleepy. "Just to let you know, we'll reach New york in a couple of minutes. You can't miss it." Marcel said. "New York, couple of minutes, got it." Humphrey said, about to close the door but Paddy prevented it. "So, how is your relationship going?" Paddy asked. "She's not my girlfriend!" Humphrey yelled, slamming the door. Which he heard a scream because he slammed the door on Marcel's face. Over the other side of the door he heard Marcel, "You should work on that." He then went back to bed and fell asleep, but then he thought of something. If they go back to New York, then they would be separated again, never to get this close to her again. 'Should I run away with Kate, or I go back separated with Kate just cause I love her.' he thought about the choice he was about to make.

On the streets of New york

The two gangs stared at each other with their cold, and blood thirsty eyes. Each side of the gang were carrying a weapon. "Your time is up, Winston." Tony claimed, with his .357 colt python in his hand. "I can see that...Tony!" Winston yelled back, as he loaded his high-power pistol. "I never wanted to come to this." "But here we are." Just then a van drove in and two hippies dashed out yelling, "Stop the insanity, have peace!" the two threw peace signs at the two mafia gangs as they ran by. But the two gangs' cold eye sights never moved an inch. The two were eager to kill the other gang.

The train arrived in New York. Humphrey has made his decision about his fate. He walked up to Kate's door and knocked. "It's open." she said behind the door. Humphrey took a deep breath and walked in. "Kate, were back in New York." he said. "Oh, I'll be with you in a minute." She said, grabbing her holster harness and gun. They walked out to confront the familiar cool air of New York. "Well... were home." Kate said. "Yup, we are." The two had something to say but they interrupted each other, "There's something..." "Um, you first." Humphrey said. "Humphrey I just want to say that, for the past couple of days, its been... fun." she said, putting a smile on his face. "you've been fun." "Really? Well I told you we make a good team." Humphrey said. "we do." Kate agreed. "Well.. its my turn then." Humphrey said. "No no no, let me guess, um you need to go make sure your car is okay?" Kate said. "Why, you see my associate from the gas stop? Um.. I just wanted um," Kate then noticed a familiar people down the street. "I just want say that I lo-" He was cut off when he noticed that Kate wasn't there with him. He looked around and saw why she left. He then chased after her.

Tony pointed his pistol at Winston, as Winston did the same. "All I wanted was the two family to unite, as you promised, as it says in our code. But no your daughter had to up and run away." He said, about to fire his weapon."I didn't run away!" They heard a familiar voice from the distance. "Kate!" Eve yelled. Eve and Lily ran up to the two in joy. "We were so worried." Eve exclaimed. "Where have you been?" Winston asked. "Ohio, We were arrested by the police." She explained. "I was arrested for drag racing and she kind of got dragged in for suspicions of racketeering violations." Humphrey spoke. Then Eve pulled her scarf off and wrap it around Humphrey's neck. "I'll show you for ratting on my daughter!" She yelled, choking him. "No wait mom, Humphrey didn't rat me out. In fact Humphrey helped me back home." She explained. Then Eve loosened the tension on the scarf and pick Humphrey up. He was trying to get his air back. "What a nice boy. Don't you think?" Eve said. (She still scares the hell out of me O_o) "I came back-" She was cut off by tony, "You came back to marry Garth." Tony said. She walked up to Garth and said the one word that affected the whole gang, especially Humphrey. "Yes, and to unite the two families." She announced. Everybody cheered for the two's marriage but devastated Humphrey's heart. Garth looked back to see the sad expression from Lily but he shrugged the feeling off. "Your getting married?" Humphrey asked. "Yes, Isn't it great? No more war, no more low income, were uniting the two family." She said, then she disappeared in the crowd, leaving the broken heart man behind. All he could do was look away in defeat.

A/N I might of made some mistakes somewhere, but i don't know where. Oh and I was thinking of doing something like this with "How to train your dragon movie" more details after I finish this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the church, Kate was getting ready for her wedding. She looked out of the window to see the many people entering the building to witness the wedding. "Wow, that's some big crowd out there." Kate said. "Yeah, good times." Lily answered sarcastically as she was brushing Kate's hair. "So I heard you spent some time together with Garth." She said, but she was cut off when Lily roughly brushed her hair. "Ow, Lily!" "Sorry." She apologized. "I'm sure he's perfect marrying material." Kate went on. Lily in frustration crushed the brush she had in her hands. "well, if you like that sort of thing, big, brawny, and perfect." Kate then noticed that Lily was wearing her hair back. "Lily your wearing your fur back." she said. Then Lily quickly covered her eyes with her hair. "Sorry. I know." she said leaving the room. "But, I liked it." Just then a familiar foreigners entered the bride room. "Marcel! Paddy!" She exclaimed. "When it comes to hugs we are all French. No?" Marcel said. "Well, I'm British so we don't hug." Paddy remarked but was hugged by Kate. "But for the first, I'd say that was a good one." he finished. "I'm so happy to see you two, but what are you guys doing here?" Kate asked. "Well, we drove by to find you and voila, Your getting married." They exclaimed. "Yeah, I am. Who told you?" "I did." She heard Humphrey walking in. "Um we should be going then." They said leaving only Humphrey and Kate in the room.

"Hey whats this behind your ear?" He asked, sticking his arm out behind her ear. He pulled out Kate's corsage from the time they were arrested. "Here, I thought this would be important for your big day." He said putting it on her dress. "Thank you." She said. "I just came here to say goodbye." He explained. "Good bye?" Kate said in confusion. "Yeah. I'm thinking of travel around the states, you know, race and make money, meet new people. That kind of thing. Hey, maybe I'll meet the bear gang again. I'll tell them you said hi" "Wait, but your leaving New York?" Kate asked. "Yeah, you know me, the best racer in the state got to travel." He said. "Well I know Humphrey, fun-loving-omega-boys leader, not Humphrey the money making racer." "So, I'll be fun-loving-money-maker. Well I better go, my train leaves on a couple of minutes." He said, then left. "I don't doubt that." Kate said sadly like she just lost something important in her life. Paddy and Marcel looked at Humphrey in confusion. "You know, Marcel, I am a stickler for tradition, but this one, I just don't understand." Paddy spoke. "These mafia has a mysterious code for love."

Garth waited at the stand, everybody rose as Kate entered the church in her wedding dress. "So, you ready?" Garth asked. She nodded. Garth then saw his father gesturing to hurry up with the wedding. The priest then went on with the wedding. "dearly beloved, We are gathered here to..."

Humphrey was right in front the train station. "Hey, Marcel, Paddy, thanks for your help." He said, thanking them. "Well just avoid biker gangs, police and that associate of yours." Marcel advised him. "I will." They parted and Humphrey walked in to the station.

"...Garth, do you take Kate, as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Garth answered. "And you Kate, Do you take Garth as your husband." The priest went on. Kate then had to say the simple words to symbolize their marriage. "I..I." Kate stuttered. "Kate, whats wrong?" He asked. "I can't." She said. "You can't, Yes!" Garth said in triumph. "I mean, You can't?" He said sarcastically. "What is the meaning of this Winston!" Tony yelled, "Why can't she marry Garth." "Give me a moment." Winston said pushing Tony aside. "Kate, whats wrong, why can't you marry Garth?" He asked. "Because I... fell in love with an American?" Kate said, nervously. Everybody responded by gasping, well Eve took the hardest, she fainted.

Humphrey saw his train about to leave, he held his luggage in his right hand and his harmonica in the other. He stared at his small instrument, remembering the night he had with Kate. Then he snapped to attention when he heard the speakers. "Attention all passengers, train 19 is now leaving, please make sure you do not leave anything behind." said the announcer. He was making a decision about something. Then he starts to step forward when he made his decision.

"Wait, an American? Who is that?" Tony demanded. "Um... Humphrey Williams." Kate responded. "That's against our code. In order for the blood line to continue, you need to be Italian, you can't fall in love with an American." Tony claimed, then Garth cut in to the conversation. "Dad, I also am in love with an American." he said, walking up to Lily. "What! Winston, what did you do to my son!" Tony said, with fury in his voice. "This is madness, this is against our code of honor! Take the city!" He yelled. Tony pulled out his revolver and fired at Winston. Winston managed to dodge the round and end with a graze shot. "Sir, are you alright!" Hutch asked. "I'm okay, Don't let Tony's men take control of this city!" He ordered. "Candu, Alvaro, get the weapons from the cars!" Hutch yelled. The two ran out to the parking lot and grabbed Tommy guns, shotguns, and a couple of grenades. They ran back inside and hand each of the Winston gang a weapon.

Then a near by police cruiser got a radio call. "All cruisers in the vicinity, there is a shoot-out at the catholic church, I repeat a shoot-out at the catholic church, code 4, please respond." Dispatch said. The officer picked up his radio. "Roger dispatch, 14L responding." Then the siren came to life. "Haven't had action in a while." one of the officer said. "Well lets hope it doesn't turn out like in Texas." The other said.

As the two gangs were shooting at each other, they noticed a familiar sound they always responded to. "NYPD, Everybody run!" Kate yelled. "Get to the cars!" Winston ordered. Then he heard Tony scream. Winston saw Tony clutching his back. "It's that darn disk in my back." he said. Winston ran up to him and smacked his back, alining his back into place. They got in the car in time but was spotted by the police. Kate noticed the two were being chased so she got out of the car and ran in to Humphrey. "Humphrey!" "Kate!" "We have to help them!" Kate said, pointing at the car that was being chased by the police. "Look!" Humphrey exclaimed, pointing at the motorcycle.

As the two were being chased by the cops, they tried lose them in traffic but no avail. "Can't this car go any faster?" Tony yelled. "Hey, this was a gift from Eve. Okay?" Tony popped out of the window and pulled out his revolver and start firing at the police.

Humphrey and Kate tried to catch up with the Dons on the motorcycle they recently stole from. "Lean right!" he yelled, and Kate leaned her body to the right. "Your getting good at this." Humphrey commented. "I had a good teacher." Kate said. "Look ahead!" Kate said, pointing at the Don's car. "Okay Kate, take this pistol and shoot the left tire of the cruiser." He said. Kate took aim at the car. When she aligned her sights with the tire, she fired. It made a direct hit and the car spin out of control. The car hit the Don's car and both vehicle came to a stop. "Heh, world adventurers." He commented. "I told you we make a good team." Kate responded. "Did you say that, I thought I said that?" He said, then he saw something that horrified him. He saw Tony get out of the car and point his weapon at them. He then shoved Kate out of the way when the python went off. "Humphrey what are you..." Kate tried to scold at him for what he done, but she was cut-off when blood landed on her face. She then saw Humphrey slump to the floor. "Humphrey?" she yelled, but she didn't hear a reply back. She saw Tony with a smoking revolver in his hand and fleeing the scene. "Humphrey, please don't do this to me!" She yelled frantically. "K-Kate?" He said weakly, "I'm here Humphrey, just hold on." Kate said, trying to hold on to his life. "Are you... hurt?" He asked. "No Humphrey I'm not, but please don't leave me." She said in tears. "Its okay...Its okay. As long... as your not hurt." Then he spoke no more. "Humphrey? Humphrey!" She tried to wake Humphrey from his sleep but he didn't open his eyes. Winston regained conscience after the crash and saw Kate crying over the body of Humphrey. "Kate! What happened here!" he yelled. "Humphrey protected me when Tony sh-shot him." She said in tears. Winston walked up to Humphrey and lay his hands over his chest wound. Then he noticed a rhythmic feeling in his chest. "He's still alive!" Winston exclaimed. "Come on, get him into the car. We need to get him to a hospital quick." Kate sighed in relief over the news that Humphrey still lives.

Back in the compound

"Humphrey's operation was a success. But they don't know if he will make a recovery." Hutch said, after he got back from the hospital. "Poor Humphrey." Lily said, "He didn't deserve to be shot." "So Tony was the one that shot Humphrey?" Winston asked. "Yes." Kate answered. "Kate, as much as I want to get revenge on Tony for hurting Humphrey, but I can't risk on having a war with them. He still got followers." Then Candu walked in, "Sir, you've got a visitor." "Send him back. I already got enough problems at hand." Winston said. "Its Garth, sir." Then Winston changed his mind. "Let him in."

Garth walked in to Winston's office. "Hello sir, Kate." He said. "What do you want." Winston asked coldly. "I want you to put a hit on Tony." Garth explained. "What?" Winston couldn't understand why Garth, Tony's son would put a hit on his father. "Tony has gone to far over the incident. He's been too fixated over the family code and he started to kill his own men for thous who defied him." "So your asking me, to put a hit on your own father?" Kate asked. "... Yes. When I said about I loved an American, I meant it. I love Lily with all my heart." "Garth, I understand your position your in, but I can not risk the thought of having a war with your family." Winston explained but he was cutoff, "Oh don't worry about them, they have made their decision also. After we 'disband' we're going to join with your gang." Garth said. "Are you really sure about this?" Winston asked, still unsure about Garth's choice. "Yes." "If we do this for you, will you take care of Lily?" "... Yes sir, I will protect Lily with my life." Garth said, "And remember this," Winston went on, "If you are to hurt or let alone harm my daughter, I will deal with you personally." Garth nodded. "Here." Garth handed Winston a pamphlet, "Tony is going on a vacation trip in Long Beach. Its secluded, so you don't have to worry about any suspicions." "Candu, Hutch." Winston called out. The two walked in. "I want you to go to Long Beach and... pay Tony a visit for me." The two were about to walk away when Winston stopped them. "Wait, I want you to tell them this message..."

A/N took me a while to plot this part. If you can tell whats gonna happen part then don't spoil the plot PLEASE! Welp, off to vacation. woo!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Oh My God, No one ever listens to me! I said don't spoil the movie for the readers! Now I'm gonna send my mafia men to kill yo- I mean spend some time with you... yeah.

Chapter 8

Long Beach

Tony sat in his chair staring out to the coast. Watching do tide some in and out. But he can't still forget about the wedding incident. Those words pierced his heart like a knife in butter. "I also am in love with an American." Garth said on the podium. 'No I can not let my son love a low life American' He thought to him self.

Just then, he heard a car stop. He turned to the sound to see two men in trench coats walk toward him. "Mr. Tony Clemente?" One of the man asked. "Yes? Wait, aren't you Hutch and Candu?" he respond. Hutch nodded toward Candu, then looked back. " Don Winston sends his regards." He told him, then Candu pulled out a sawed off shotgun and fired. Killing the Don. The two stared at the lifeless body of Tony and walked away.

Winston compound

The two drove into the drive way, parked the car, and walked into Winston's office. "Sir, Tony have been silenced." Hutch said. Winston stood at his desk. "...Good, that's one loose end to worry about." Winston said. "We also drove by to the hospital." Candu added. "And? How is Humphrey?" Kate asked, reacting to the statement. "The doctor has called it, he'll make a full recovery." He said. Kate sighed in relief. "Kate." Winston called out. She looked at him in the eyes. "You should go to him. I'm sure he wants to see that face of yours." He said in a smile. "Thank you, daddy." She said, hugging her father. She parted with him and ran to the hospital.

New York city Infirmary center

Kate walked up to the nurse and asked where Humphrey was held. "Excuse me, is there Humphrey Williams in the building?" She asked. "yes, He's in 209." The nurse answered "Thank you." Kate said, then she found the room Humphrey was in. She knocked the door and she was confronted by a doctor. "Hello miss, what can I do for you today?" He asked politely. "I um I wanted to visit the patient here, if that's okay?" She asked. "Certainly, I just finished checking up on him so he's all yours for the moment." The doctor said, leaving her. She walked in to see Humphrey on the bed with bandages on his chest. "Hey Kate." Humphrey called out from his bed. "Hey, how do you feel?" Kate asked. "Well, upon the life threatening pain I took, the operation that I was glad to be knocked out, and the painful headache I have right now, I feel fine." Humphrey said, "You know the bullet didn't really do any harm on me actually. I only came out with a few broken ribs." He said. "What? How did that happened?" She asked. "Look in to my breast pocket. And you'll see why." Kate saw his jacket on the table, she picked it up and checked the breast pockets. She then found his harmonica with a bullet lodged in it. "I guess my father is still with me after all." Humphrey said. "That maybe." Kate remarked, "Listen Humphrey, I want to tell you something." "Whats that?" He asked. "During the wedding, I actually said no to marry Garth." She said, surprising Humphrey. "I said no because I realized that I love somebody else." "Oh yeah, whose that?" Humphrey asked. "You know him. He's funny, a car mania, caring, and he would risk his life to protect someone." she went on, "Well, I like to meet this guy." Humphrey went on with Kate. "And he sit right next to me." She said then she leaned forward to Humphrey and the two kissed each other briefly. "I love you, Kate." Humphrey said looking in her golden eyes, and Kate looked into Humphrey's aquatic eyes. "And I love you." Kate replied. "Wait, will Eve kill me for this?" Humphrey said worried that she might actually do that. "Oh you shouldn't worry about that, she actually approve our relationship." she said. "So what did Garth say? You know, about us. " "He moved on to Lily, Speaking of Clemente, You don't need to worry about Tony anymore." Kate explained. "How so?" Humphrey asked, wondering why. "Lets just say that he was silenced." She said. "I see what you mean." Humphrey said.

Then Winston walked in. "Humphrey." he said, "I trust that you two care for each other right?" He asked. "With all my heart, sir." Humphrey replied. "Then you can be with her. You can run the family if you want, I won't force you. But I hope that you two will have a perfect life with each other." Winston said, then he was about to leave. "Wait, With all due respect sir, I'll take the job. But you sure you want me to run the family?" Humphrey asked. "Certainly, if I can trust a man who is so loyal for the family, then I can trust him to run the family." Winston said, before he left. "Humphrey, what just happened?" Kate asked. "I think, I just became a Don." Humphrey said, still surprised at the news Winston brought in. Then the Omega boys dashed into the room. "Humphrey! We heard you git shot, did you die!" Mooch asked, then he received a smack to the head by Salty, Shakey, and Kate. "He's right there isn't he!" Salty said. It took him a while for him to process the fact that he was still alive. (5 Hours) He then realized that he was still alive and said, "Ooh." "Besides, I think we deserve a little alone time right now." Humphrey said. "Okay Humphrey, please let me escort you back to the compound, miss." Shakey said. "Um shakey, I don't think you see the picture here. WE need alone time." Kate said. Then Shakey start his brain to process the thought, but substantially less time Mooch took. (2 minutes) Light bulb* "Ooh." Shakey said, realizing what they meant. "Humphrey, you sly dog. How did you manage to win Kate's heart?" Salty asked. "Guys, come on, do you think its the time to ask that question?" Humphrey said. "Oh sorry, come on guys." Salty said dragging the two mechanics out of the room. "Now, where were we?" Humphrey said. "This." Kate answered, she then kissed Humphrey on the lips passionately.

5 years later

"...and the Apollo 13 has finally reached the moon. United states is officially the first country to land a man on a planet. In other news, New York's crime activity has rose ever since the new Don, Humphrey Williams, has came in power. Police are still under investigations regarding to the crime family. The so called Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI, is under investigations over the death of Tony clemente, a Don of Clemente crime family. No further information regarding to this family is known, they have claimed that they have disbanded. Though, many people ask, are we safe from the family? Are they going to create another war? Where are they?"

Moonlight howl night club

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Everybody yelled, clapping their hands. Then Garth and Lily stepped out on the stage with a trumpet and a flute and started to play a duet. Humphrey and Kate sat in the back, encouraging the two. "You know, if they keep this up, I think this is much better than racketeering." Humphrey said. "Hey, don't you dare use my sister for money!" She exclaimed. "Hey, I was just joking. Besides I don't think I'll get much from them." Humphrey remarked. "Oh that's it!" Kate said, jumping on to Humphrey and tickle him. "Oh my god, You devil! You I'm useless against the tickle fingers! AAAH!" Humphrey said between laughter. "You should respect her more often Mr. Williams." Kate said with a devious smile on her face. "Oh... come on, Haven't I... suffer enough?" Humphrey said, trying to catch his breath. "Not yet, I still got one more punishment for you." She said. She leaned forward and the two kissed passionately. "Now you had enough." She said getting off of Humphrey. They got back on the chair and continued to watch the Garth and Lily's duet.

A/N wow finally I'm done with the story, but this is not the end. Coming up, bloopers that occurred during the film. Uh badabdadd that's all folks.


	9. Chapter 9

Bloopers

Take one

They all got in and holler as he turned the ignition. But the engine didn't start. "uh, guys we're not mo-" Just then the car burst in to flames. "Cut! Cut! Get the fire extinguisher!" I yelled. "Who put napalm in the gas tank!"

Take 2

The two grease balls were working on the car, covered in oil. The manager was counting the money they won at their race. Just then, the jack that held the car broke and fell on Mooch. "Cut! Get the Paramedics!" I yelled, "Next time, get a brand new one!"

Take 3

He blew into it and came out the most deafening sound in the state. Just then everybody stopped what they were doing and the music operator had a heart attack. "Cut, that's a wrap." I yelled, "Great job Fred," I said to the cast who was the music operator. "Fred?" I kicked him twice but he didn't move. "Holy Crap, he actually HAD a heart attack!"

Take 4

Just then there was a bang on the door. Nothing happened. "Where's Carter?" I yelled. I looked behind to see Carter holding his leg. " What happened!" "Uh Carter kicked the wall instead of the door to make it dramatic." Lee said. "Oh for the love of-"

Take 5

Then the two point their weapons at the can fired their pistol. But Lily didn't fire. " Cut! What is wrong?" I yelled. "Gun jammed." Lily replied. "I told you to clean the guns for the set!" I yelled at the prop manager. "I did." He said, trying to act innocent. "Well, in that case, since its jammed I should be safe if I do this right!" I grabbed the gun from Lily and point it at my head. "Whoa whoa, you shouldn't do that!" he yelled. "Why not! Its jammed." Then it fired, and I was in the hospital.

Take 6

The recently knocked out gang got back to his feet and chased after them. One of them caught up to Humphrey and threw him to the window. But the glass didn't break. "Ow, ow." Humphrey cried. "I thought this was plastic glass!" I yelled. "It is." The prop manager said, in confusion. I walked up to the glass and tap one glass then the next one. One was real and one was plastic.

Take 7

"Hold on!" Humphrey yelled and slammed the accelerator to full throttle and made his course. "Humphrey what are you doing!" Kate said, feeling worried about what Humphrey was going to do. Humphrey hit the ramp and he yelled, "Jump!" the two jumped and Kate landed on the train but Humphrey was no where in sight. "Cut! Where is Humphrey!" I yelled. Then I heard a weak cry. "Down...here." I looked down to see him tangled in cords and movie equipments. "Just to let you know, I'm not responsible for your injuries."

A/N Here are all the mistakes that have occurred during the makings of the film. No Humans were harmed in the film. Well except the antromorphics.

Hosiptal

"I am never gonna work for Gunned111 ever again" Humphrey said. "You said it." Mooch replied.


End file.
